


What a feeling

by Thomary221B



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Español | Spanish, F/F, Femslash, High School, Larriet Stylinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Harriet tuvo días aburridos en su último año pero también divertidos, vívidos y llenos de esperanzas gracias a cierta chica que apareció a alegrarle sus días grises. Pero nada es para siempre y Harriet debe continuar su vida y acostumbrarse a no sentirla entre sus brazos.





	What a feeling

El punto final lo había puesto Louise dejándome con el corazón destrozado, ahogada en lágrimas que no tienen intensión de parar, viendo el techo borroso por éstas, ni que decir del cielo estrellado fuera de mi ventana pero ni esas estrellas se comparan con el cielo de sus ojos. 

Y estoy aquí detrás de una valla de arbustos viéndole bailar con ese hermoso vestido azul que escogimos en una tarde de invierno. Baila hermosamente y tan elegante sólo como ella sabe hacerlo, moviendo esos pies al compás de cierta sonata de antaño. Roba la atención de todos y su vestido capta el brillo de todo el salón, mientras sus ojos no aguardan mentiras, preguntas ni nada. Sé que no guarda una máscara de héroes caídos ó quizá yo quiero hacerme creer el verle a los ojos que lo nuestro nunca fue verdad, sólo una ilusión ya muerta.

—Harriet has venido.

Me doy la vuelta para ver quien me habla y es alguien que conozco. Un buen amigo mío.

—¿Cómo me iba a perder mi graduación Liam? —intento sonar alegre pero de eso falta mucho.

—No hace falta fingir Harriet —veo una mueca de preocupación en su rostro y luego su diestra va a acariciar mis cabellos rizados amarrados en una coleta. 

—¿Cómo le haces para aguantar tanto dolor Liam? Porque no sé como mantenerme en tierra, me estoy ahogando y ella no quiere lanzar la cuerda. 

—Zayn simplemente se fue y no hubo más que hacer. No podía seguir llorando su partida sin explicación, tengo una vida y tengo que continuar con ó sin él. Aunque todos necesitamos a alguien a nuestro alrededor uno tiene que seguir aunque duela —hizo que me acercara a su regazo para abrazarme y me deje.

—Liam...duele —con eso termine sollozando en su pecho mientras flashes del pasado invaden mi mente.

Un dulce pasado que fue roto por una preciosa niña de ojos azules.

&&&

—No tienes ni idea Harriet, el profesor Thomas me odia. 

—Exagerado, eso eres Niall. 

—Claro como yo no soy su preferida —bufa con las manos al aire mientras nos dirigimos al comedor.

—Eso no es cierto Niall —dije para contrarrestar sus palabras.

—En realidad dice la verdad.

Tanto Niall y yo levantamos la mirada para encontrarnos con Liam.

—¡Payno! —deje todas mis cosas en las manos de Liam para tirarme en sus brazos. Es mi mejor amigo, así que lo siento si no me agarra bien y caemos.

—¡Jodete Styles! —reía con Niall mientras Liam ya estaba debajo.

—Yo sé que me amas Liam de mi vida.

—Te amo pero...cuando estas callada, pie grande —contestó.

—Te apoyo Liam —fulmine con mi vista a Niall antes de retirarme de Liam y ponerme de pie.

—Por cierto hoy les voy a presentar a una compañera de mi salón así que sean buenos con ella chicos, no la acosen —nos apuntó Liam a los dos con advertencia. 

—Sí capitán —dijimos Niall y yo al unísono.

Llegamos al comedor, tomamos nuestras bandejas y cada uno escogió su almuerzo, yo lo usual con mi hamburguesa de carne, un refresco de piña y una gelatina de postre. Mala combinación pero no importa, a veces variaba con los experimentos de Marta, la cocinera. 

—Liam me ayudarías con física no entiendo ni mierda —habló Niall comiendo aunque eso fuese asqueroso pero uno se acostumbra. 

A Liam este último año le tocó un salón diferente y eso me entristeció mucho pero debía resignarme al menos en la universidad íbamos a estar juntos y eso me contentaba. 

—¿Liam? 

Levanté la mirada de mi hamburguesa a medias y la vi. Tan jodidamente preciosa con su vestido floreado, vans azules y chaqueta del mismo color. Y por dios sus ojos, tan azul como el mar, en ellos puedo reflejarme y whoa me siento con las mejillas calientes, ¿qué te pasa Harriet?

—Louise...ven siéntate —Liam dice despreocupado. 

—Gracias... —sonrió antes de sentarse y dejando su mochila se presentó—. Hola me llamo Louise Tomlinson, un gusto conocerles. 

—El gusto es totalmente mío Louise. Soy Niall Horan para servirte cuando quieras —Niall agitó las manos alegremente haciendo que ella ría suave. 

Era mi turno y tartamudeó torpemente.

—Ha-Harriet Styles —una sonrisa torpe trata de tapar mi excelente desliz.

—Que lindos rulos tienes Harriet... —murmuró y después continuamos con lo nuestro. 

En todo momento no pude apartar la mirada y peor fue cuando ella tampoco me negaba sonrisas tiernas.

Al pasar tiempo nos volvimos amigas, las mejores amigas en muy corto tiempo. Sentía con ella que todo era natural, perfecto y mágico. Como si nos conociéramos de todo una vida, así como la amistad con Liam. A veces chocábamos pero nos complementamos, como dos piezas hechas para encajar. 

—Vamos Louise Tomlinson no seas marica...

—No molestes, yo no voy a salir a matar a esa cosa. ¿Y marica? —refutó—. La marica eres tú si me pides salir, deberías ser tu quien salga. 

—¿Acaso olvidaste mi fobia a las cucarachas? El mío es un problema gravísimo pero tú —la señalo con la mano—, sólo no quieres pisarla porque ensuciarían tu sandalia. 

—Bah a la mierda...

Louise se sacó la sandalia y abrió la puerta de la cocina rápido para matar al pobre animal, me daba pena pero mi miedo era peor. Pero no salió como esperábamos. 

—¡Aléjala de mí ah! —gritaba tanto que sentía mi garganta desfallecer. 

—¡No te muevas mujer! —y por fin le atinó riendo por su "gran hazaña". 

Yo empecé a llorar hipando mucho, la fobia era un terrible cosa para mi y Louise fue ha abrazarme, susurrando palabras alentadoras y cariñosas, de que todo ya estaba bien. 

&&&

—Entremos Harriet. 

—No... —liberé esa palabra de mis labios instantáneamente. 

—Tienes que demostrarle que esto no te va a derrumbar —regañó mi compañero y amigo de toda una vida. 

Negaba una y otra vez. 

—Harriet...

—No, no puedo. 

—Si puedes. La rizada que conozco haría eso y más —Levanté la mirada hacia Liam y observé en su rostro veracidad. 

—De...acuerdo. De acuerdo entonces. 

Aspiré todo el aire necesario y lo expulsé repetidas veces, arrojé los tacos que traje en mis manos y me los puse. Tomé del brazo a Liam y decidí ser valiente.

—¡Hazza veniste! —Niall saltó a mis brazos cuando entre al salón. Luego se le unió Nick y mis demás compañeros de aula. 

Están contentos en tenerme aquí y que ya esté bien -aunque no tan bien- pero ellos no lo saben. Todos vamos hacia el centro y yo yendo a enfrentar a Louise. 

Louise, duele pero soy valiente y tengo esperanza que con o sin ti hay un futuro para mi y que esto no acaba. Aunque este es nuestro final hay un largo camino hacia bajo, después de desviar el camino y por último caminar en la otra dirección. 

No hay una sola dirección y eso lo sabemos tanto Zayn, Liam y yo. Puede que Louise también siga la suya propia porque nosotras dos ya no podemos. 

—Styles es un honor tenerte de vuelta. 

Mario compañero de Liam me saluda viniendo hacia mi para besarme la mano. 

—Por nada del mundo me lo perdería Kitten —Niega con la cabeza al escuchar su sobrenombre. 

—En ese caso lo eres igual e incluso mejor. Tienes los ojos más verdes que los míos Styles. 

—Los tuyos me gustan porque son de dos colores —contesto. 

—Como sea nena —extiende su mano de nuevo—. ¿Gustas bailar? 

—Claro. 

Me lleva a la pista de baile y me recuerdo de nuevo que soy valiente. Se escucha una pista moderna y empezamos a bailar, cruzamos las miradas. Ella esta muy sorprendida se ha quedado quieta, su acompañante la observa para preguntar el porque y luego divisa hacia mi dirección. 

Les ofrezco una radiante sonrisa que casi siento los huecos de mis hoyuelos. 

Mario me opaca la vista y seguimos bailando sintiendo la sensación de libertad en mis pies, cuerpo y un poco de mi alma gracias a la música que se escucha, me dejo llevar. Se siente como un infinito. 

—Harriet, ¿por qué...?

Soy interrumpida por una voz y la veo, la observó detrás de Mario cuando él se mueve un poco. Es tan pequeña que si no se movía no la hubiera visto. 

—Porque la cadena te ato sosteniéndote hacia atrás y crees en ella. 

—Eso...no Haz... —en sus ojos hay estrellas y desesperación. En los míos hay oscuridad y están perdidos. En un movimiento rápido me toma de la mano. 

—Suéltame Louise—murmuro. 

—Yo...no. 

—Es muy tarde. El tiempo se terminó Lou —una sonrisa rota le doy y termina por soltárme.

—Ya no es tuya Tomlinson, delante de todos decidiste dejarla y créeme si no fueras chica te hubiera golpeado —sentencia Mario y me lleva al otro lado del salón. 

Dejamos a Louise con su labio apretando con sus dientes, las defensas se me cayeron al ver a Liam y me eché a sus brazos de nuevo. 

—Haz, en lo único que no te mentí es que te amo. 

No me atrevo a verle a los ojos, me quedo en el pecho de Liam, es suficiente para mi el día de hoy y no puedo por más. 

—Largo Louise —brama Liam con voz autoritaria. 

—Ángel gracias por desperdiciar tu vida conmigo —diciendo eso se fue. 

La oí tan rota, cansada y arrepentida, pensaba que no llevaba hoy mentiras pero si las traía, su máscara de héroes se cayó mostrándome sus cicatrices y no quise auxiliarla. Ella no lo hizo conmigo, la amaba pero antes que ella debía amarme a mi. 

Fue suficiente aquel día que rogué por su amor. 

Fue suficiente el humillarme por Louise.

Fue suficiente entregarle mis primeras veces a ella. 

&&&

—Tengo miedo Louise. 

—Tranquila, no es como si mis dedos vayan a embarazarte. 

—Tonta —le tiré la almohada en el rostro por su palabras tontas. 

—Prometo ser suave Hazza —se enderezó en su lugar y me dio un beso delicado. 

Quise que mi primera vez sea sólo de ella, mi hermoso mar azul, dejé que mi hiedra se enrede con las olas del placer, que me proporciona su boca al recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, uniendo cada lunar con su traviesa lengua. Hice una audición para la película del placer de Louise y no me he arrepentido. 

No he pedido que se detenga cuando me quitó el corpiño ni las panties. No sentí duda al besar sus senos pequeños y lamer su areola marrón. Sus gemidos y los míos se oían en toda la habitación. Delineé su vientre con mis dedos. 

Me estremecí al sentir su mano tocar mi sexo y susurró que me hallaba húmeda. 

Que sensación es sentirse entre sus brazos, es como ser una reina entre el roce de nuestras pieles, entre las dos nos volvimos salvajes al llegar al eclipse del orgasmo y nuestro aire se acabó. 

Observe a Louise a los ojos y vi las estrellas, mi reflejo y mis tatuajes que combinan con los suyos. La diosa merecía sacrificios y que más conveniente que una carne fresca como la mía. 

Me postre ante Louise mi hermosa atacante. 

Mi mente siempre recordará esas memorias de juventud, desearía volver a revivirlos pero esto queda aquí y hay que terminarlo bien, mi amada. 

Te amo pero esto es un adiós.


End file.
